craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Occult magic
Occult magic (also known as black magic, necromantic magic, or necromancy) is a school of magic that emphasizes the manipulation of the life forces of living (or previously living) beings to achieve its users ends. There is not known to be an official Magical Academy for occult magic - its teachings are instead contained in ancient texts and tomes and in the heads of a few particularly macabre magicians. It is infamous for being the preferred modus operandi of many killers. Necromancy Occult magic strongly emphasizes necromancy. When most living things die, their life force exits their body, entering what casters call "the Void". If a body is correctly prepared, the Void is among the best known conductors for magical energies in the world. Many very powerful spells can only be performed by using a cadaver. However, the rituals to keep the body from decomposing and keep its Void perfect for magic integration are considered disrespectful and disgusting, which has led magicians from other magical schools to consider it a lower form of magic. Occult magic and the planes Occult magic is most closely associated with the Plane of Death, where there is a constant supply of corpses, and where, as a result, necromancers from across the planes gather. There are, however, practitioners of occult magic in every plane, save the Planes of Life and Light, where necromancers find it difficult to practice occult magic. Some creatures, especially from the Plane of Death, have even been known to make use of a form of occult magic, consuming the energies of corpses to sustain themselves rather than the flesh. For unknown reasons, Zombies and other undead creatures are drawn to the Plane of Death when not under the control of a caster. Occult magic and ritual Among those uneducated in occult magic, necromancy is often confused with divine, or ritual magic. While divine rituals involving old gods often involve death, and sometimes appear superficially similar to the complicated procedures that necromancers are known for, they are fundamentally different and should not be confused. Flaws The greatest flaw of this school is that it requires a great deal of preparation, since bodies in most cases have to be magically prepared before advanced necromancy can be performed. By its nature, occult magic requires that the caster have a steady supply of bodies, which can frequently land its users on the unpleasant side of the law. History Occult Magic has largely unknown origins, though many scholars and religious groups believe that it was originally given to the lesser races by some of the more malevolent old gods or some other ancient evil. Practitioners of Occult Magic have a rather different belief. Most Necromancers believe that Occult Magic originated in an ancient civilization known as Agharta, a grand empire whose populace wielded spectacular magics and power over life and death. This fabled civilization is believed to have stood where the Plane of Death is today, the lifeless expanses of the Plane being the result of a catastrophic event which laid waste to the ancient empire. Many of the Necromancers and other practitioners of dark magic travel to the Plane of Death for the singular purpose of uncovering lost relics of Agharta, and many even name themselves after the mythical civilization. Category:Occult magic